


Once in a Blood Moon

by AconiteoftheValley (TheLilyoftheValley)



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Commission for Anonymous, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, No pronouns used for reader; any gender, Vampire!Nefarious, not something with smut but does have a very smut-like feel, rape-like language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/AconiteoftheValley
Summary: Kofi commission for Anonymous. MATURE/Ao3-exclusive story. Vampire!NefariousxReader (no pronouns used)/**Dubious consent**.You don’t have to run. It won’t be so bad. Just one bite, and you’ll be under his spell for eternity…
Relationships: Nefarious/Reader
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016274
Kudos: 1





	Once in a Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters. Anon knows what I want and honestly, I appreciate it. Thank you for paying me for something that I probably wouldn’t have gotten around to in my free time, and for supplying me with food for my Nef brain cell.
> 
> _**Trigger warnings: dubious consent and rape-like language. If you are uncomfortable with reading such topics, please click away for your own safety.** _

Once in a Blood Moon

The moon is so full and bathed in blood-red light, and I already know that any resistance to him is a vain and futile effort.

My breath catches in my throat as I creep down the abandoned alleyway. The shadows crawl along the gray titanium walls, painting images of nightmares and monsters along the metal. I force my feet to keep moving, anything to get me through the narrow pathway barely wide enough to fit three people. If I can just get to the other side, I can make a better break for it-

It’s subtle, the tap of feet behind me.

I whip my head over my shoulder as a scared sob rises from my throat. His silhouette, much taller than I could ever hope to be and far more terrifying with only his eyes glowing in the moonlight, crawls along the floor of the alley. My heart stutters, then speeds up, and the nerves under my skin tingle with overwhelming fear.

“Come on, little squishy… Don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be…”

The moment my feet unstick from the ground, I’m already sprinting.

My footsteps echo out like gunshots as I tear towards the other side of the alley. I shouldn’t be running—in some weird way, I want to be turned—but my wants are overpowered by my terror of the unknown and my will for self-preservation.

A moment passes before a shadow darts in front of me.

Gentle claws wrap around my wrists as I try to lash out, and he slowly turns me to face the wall to our right. He stands behind me, a strong force of metal and strength, and wrestles my arms together. My wrists are swallowed under large claws. My legs are kneed apart, and one of his legs push against mine, pinning me to the wall.

I can’t do anything. I have nothing left in my arsenal of tricks.

His free hand runs down the left side of my face, tracing my jaw. My head turns, and I look up to an evil smile and narrowed red optics.

“You shouldn’t have run, little squishy. Isn’t this what you agreed to when you made the deal? You knew this was coming.”

I did. I had wanted to know. And now, even though my fear of being turned consumes my being, I still want to know.

“Will it hurt?” I ask, my voice weak and frail.

His smile grows bigger, and the metal fangs that will soon be buried in the side of my neck flash in the moonlight. “No,” he murmurs, his claw stroking the side of my face. “It’s like diving underwater, but you won’t come back up for air.”

It takes me a moment before I calm, and my eyes close as I steady myself for the inevitable. When I get my breath back and finally open my eyes, I slowly nod my head.

“I can’t do it unless you say so, squishy.”

If I back out of the deal and cheat him, I would have a fate far worse than being turned.

“Yes,” I breathe. One last wonderful breath of air before I never breathe it again. “I’m ready.”

“Look at the wall, squishy, and do not look down. It will be over before you know it.”

Once my eyes meet the wall, he wraps his arms over my chest and hips, holding me close to him. My bare neck is exposed to him, and before I can say or do anything to back out, fangs bury themselves in my flesh.

White-hot pain sears through the sensitive nerves of my neck before becoming addictive. A gasp of surprise leaves my lips as my nerves light up under my skin, wonderful sensations covering every inch of my body and drawing goosebumps to the surface. The blood in my neck moves in a way I’m not used to, and a soft moan echoes from me as I tilt my head farther to the side to get more pleasure from the bite.

Then, the turn comes as promised.

My legs freeze up beneath me, and I lose all feeling in them. Clinks and clicks reverberate around the alleyway, and the feeling creeps up my body.

My hips are next. Then my stomach, then my chest, then my lungs...

I can’t breathe.

I try to force air into my chest, my self-preservation kicking in before the realization that I won’t breathe again, and that it’s what I agreed to when I made the deal.

I will be okay. He will protect me. He will make sure I am not harmed.

Light from the moon is the last thing I see before my vision blackens to nothing.

“My little bot… You can open your optics now.”

My eyes, now optics, flutter open and click into focus. It’s only been a moment since I blacked out, but my master has removed his fangs from my neck and is holding me close. His arms keep me from collapsing to the ground under the weight of my new body.

Red optics meet mine, and a calm sense of serenity sweeps over my form.

He straightens me, letting me lean against him as I take my first steps as a turned vampire.

My metal legs clank against the ground, and it takes only a moment before my newly-given strength comes to me. I mimic a breath unconsciously, and root my feet against the ground. As my master moves back, I stand straight up, now a robotic creature.

A soft hum comes from him. “You’re lovely as a robot, former squishy. I’m glad you made the deal… I don’t think I would have any other creature by my side.”

My head turns, and the strength in my new body continues to grow. I don’t have to rely on a planet’s atmosphere to live anymore. No longer will I ever be affected by the massive range of sicknesses that can plague a squishy. I’m faster. I’m stronger than I could have ever hoped to be when I had been a squishy.

And I only have my new master to thank for the upgrade.

I smile and bow at my master. “Thank you, master. I hope to serve you well.”

Footsteps click against the ground, and then a delicate claw bumps the bottom of my metal chin. I look up, and sinister red optics meet mine.

Before, they were terrifying because they were against me. But now, they’re with me, and it’s absolutely exhilarating.

“Don’t worry, former squishy.” He pushes up against my chin, and I straighten. As my smile mirrors his, he clasps his thumb and index finger against the sides of my jaw, locking my head in place. “You will…”

I am eager to please.

“Death to the squishies,” I coo. “Death to the squishies in the name of the Vampire King and my master, Dr. Nefarious…”

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: “Into It” by Chase Atlantic.
> 
> GHJKL Delicious sob. I’m glad I got this com. I write Nef being more submissive in some of my private works, so I’m glad I got to write a more dominant Nef for this com. Thank you so much for this com, Anon! I hope you enjoyed!! :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
